Guardian: El regreso de Yuto
by Kisame Hoshigaki
Summary: Hace 18 años un hombre se fue de la aldea de Konoha por venganza, dejando a su único pariente vivo en la miseria, ahora a su retorno a Konoha el tiene que protegerlo del mal que lo asecha y lo cuidara no solo por que es su sobrino, si no por lo que tiene
1. Chapter 1

Hola que tal, como ven aquí estoy devuelta con esta historia mía, para algunos que no lo sepan, tenia una historia con un nombre distinto, pero la borre por que no me agrado algo en la historia y la volví a escribir. Espero que sea de su agrado esta historia, nada mas que quiero hacer unas aclaraciones, al parecer Deidara es un personaje masculino, pero en esta historia, y otras mas que tengo publicada aquí mismo, Deidara será una mujer, ya que en el fic pasado así lo estaba tratando, además de que tengo unas ideas algo locas para este personaje, este fic va a tener algunos spoilers hasta el capitulo 323 y otras cosas que se irán explicando conforme avance el fic. Como dije espero que sea de su agrado y por favor dejen reviews y no me denuncien esto ultimo lo digo en serio.

**

* * *

Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto **

**Texto en itálica son pensamiento, textos, o cuando un biju habla, etc. **

Era una mañana tranquila en Konoha, ya habían pasado 5 años de que la aldea del sonido atacara a Konoha y que Sasuke desertara de su aldea, pero eso cambio cuando Akatsuki ataco a Orochimaru y murió en manos de Itachi. Sasuke no pudo hacer nada y regreso a Konoha donde tiene año y medio en libertad bajo palabra. En toda la aldea se respira un aire de paz y tranquilidad, excepto en el despacho de la hokage donde se encontraban Kakashi, Jiraiya y Tsunade discutiendo un asunto importante

- ¿esta segura de mandarlo a esa misión Tsunade-sama?

- Kakashi, Naruto esta más que listo, recuerda que yo lo entrene

- Lo se Jiraiya-sama, y yo también lo entrene y se de que es capas de hacer, pero…

- Nada de peros Kakashi, el es un shinobi e ira a la misión, no siempre estarás para cuidarlo

- Eso lo se Tsunade-sama, pero ¿no cree que es un poco exagerado mandar a todos sus amigos para detener un ataque a una aldea, con Neji y Shikamaru bastaran, ellos ya son jounin y pueden arreglárselas solos

- Kakashi… – Tsunade lo veía seria y eso asusto un poco a Kakashi, ya que la gran Godaime Hokage no tiene un buen temperamento que digamos y la vida de Kakashi podría acabar de una forma trágica- Naruto y compañía irán a la misión ya que hay rumores de que estas personas tengan contacto con el akatsuki, después de que asesinaron a Orochimaru ellos se han convertido en el problema mas grande de las 5 naciones ninjas, ya que al parecer tiene shinobis de cada aldea importante… y además no hay ninjas disponibles…- Kakashi iba protestar cuando una mirada de la hokage hace cambiar de opinión- pero tendremos los suficientes para defendernos si hay un ataque, además de que te quejas, si tu también iras, junto con los antiguos senseis de ellos

- Lo se Tsunade-sama pero no me gustaría que Naruto estuviera envuelto en una misión que tenga que ver con el akatsuki

- Kakashi…- el sannin de los sapos hablo después de mantenerse al margen en la discusión de la criadora de las babosas y de Kakashi sharingan- aun cuando no le dejemos ir a la misión, se hubiera enterado que todos sus amigos irían a una misión de este nivel, además si Sasuke va es casi inevitable que el no valla, o me equivoco Kakashi- el nombrado asiente, ellos tenían razón, no importara cuanto a tratado de proteger a Naruto, el iría de todas maneras, su único consuelo es que el estaría en la misión, en ese momento tocan a la puerta y Tsunade da aviso de que entre, la persona que entro era Shizune y estaba algo nerviosa

- ¿pasa algo Shizune?

- no Tsunade-sama, solo que traigo una carta dirigida a Sandaime-sama

- ¿Sandaime? -Dijeron a la vez los otros tres integrantes algo extrañados, ya habían pasado muchos años de la lamentable muerte del tercero y eso si era algo extraño- ¿de quien será?- dijo Tsunade y le hizo un ademán a Shizune para que se la diera y ella obediente se la da, Tsunade la empieza a leer y de repente se levanta algo exaltada, busca dentro del sobre y observa unas fotos que estaban adentro

- ¿que pasa Tsunade?- el sannin pervertido estaba extrañado y preocupado por la reacción de Tsunade

- Jiraiya… Kakashi… ¿por que Yuto se fue de la aldea? - los dos mencionados pusieron cara de sorpresa al oír la pregunta de Tsunade y de inmediato pusieron una cara de tristeza.

- no lo sabemos Tsunade-sama, simplemente se fue y no sabíamos nada de el…

- de hecho ya lo daba por muerto

- ¿por que dices eso Jiraiya?

- cuando se fue estaba muy perturbado por la muerte de sensei y estaba diciendo que mataría a la persona que lo mato

- ya veo… me pregunto por que diría eso

- no lo sabemos, lo único que podemos suponer es que le debió de pasar algo cuando estaba peleando contra Kyuubi, recuerde que hay perdió el ojo y también como actuaba días después de ese trágico día- dijo Kakashi recordando la catástrofe

Tsunade estaba pensando y recordando ese día, en que Yondaime murió y no solo el si no muchas personas de la aldea, se sienta y se queda mirando la carta por un rato, luego veía las fotos, eran 4 en una de ellas había un hombre rubio de ojos azules, pero uno de los ojos tenia algo muy peculiar, la pupila negra, era blanca, en las otras 3 fotografías había una niña o pre-adolescente de cabello azul claro como el cielo y también de ojos azules, parecidos a los del rubio, en la tercera foto era un joven, tamben un pre-adolescente tenia el cabello castaño y ojos negros, tenia la cara sucia de tierra, al parecer era muy descuidado en su apariencia, ya que el pelo lo tenia alborotado, en la cuarta fotografía también había un joven de la misma edad con los mismos ojos, solo que lo único diferente era que su rostro estaba cubierto con una mascara que le tapaba toda la cara a excepción de los ojos

-disculpe Tsunade-sama¿que dice la carta?- pregunta Kakashi después de varios minutos de silencio, a lo que Tsunade se le queda viendo algo pensativa y después de unos segundos de estarlo meditando empieza a leer la carta

- la carta dice:

_Mí estimado Sarutobi:_

_Por medio del presente le comunico que pronto regresare a Konoha, ya que los motivos por los que me fui ya casi están solucionados._

_Le escribo ya que como usted recordara me fui de la aldea sin ninguna identificación que me reconociera como un ninja de la misma, además de que en este momento estoy acompañado de tres niños que rondan en los 12 y 13 años, uno de esos niños es mi hija Uzumaki Eria, los otros dos jóvenes son unos hermanos que me acompañan desde hace unos 5 años atrás, los considero casi como hijos míos ya que los aprecio mucho, además sus padres murieron cuando ellos eran unos bebes, espero que los acepte en la aldea y si no es mucho pedir que los convierta en genins ya que los eh estado entrenando desde el primer día; los muchachos se llaman Futaru Kosuke y Futaru Kyo , además que hay un ultimo dato sobre los tres, ellos son jinchuurikis, mi hija natural, Eria es la jinchuuriki de Isonode, el bijuu de tres colas, mientras que Kosuke es el jinchuuriki de Nekomata y su hermano gemelo Kyo es el jinchuuriki de siete colas, Kaku. En el sobre vienen nuestras fotos, para que los guardias sepan de nosotros y nos dejen entrar_

_Me despido de usted y estaré en Konoha en agosto, que día no lo se, lo único que se es que llegaremos en agosto, o tal vez antes, todo depende cuanto tiempo estemos en las aldeas de paso._

_También le quiero pedir un favor, y consiste en que si nos puede conseguir una casa para cuando lleguemos instalarnos de inmediato, por el dinero no se preocupe, tengo los recursos, misteriosa mente los niños tienen una suerte en las apuestas que a veces me dan miedo, a cada juego que se meten ganan, espero que no le diga nada a Tsunade-sensei por que si no, dudo que me la quite de encima, considerando que le debo mucho dinero… solo espero que no me cobre los intereses (lo digo con lagrimones en los ojos)_

_Un ultimo dato Sarutobi-sama cuide a Naruto, hay una organización de nombre Akatsuki que esta detrás de los bijuus y ya me eh enfrentado a ellos, lamentablemente en esa pelea perdí a mi esposa y varios conocidos fueron asesinados y/o mutilados. Espero que lo proteja como me prometió el día que me fui hace 18 años._

_Ahora si me despido y cuide de "el legado de Yondaime", el hijo de Kazeyoh… Uzumaki Naruto _

_Yuto _

_PD.: Deje de fumar o le dará enfisema pulmonar, y la verdad no quiero que se muera_

Todos en la habitación se sorprendieron de la información de la carta, esto puso seria a Tsunade, ya que si se enteraban los de akatsuki, que muy pronto habría tres jinchuurikis más en la aldea seria el objetivo principal de esa organización y eso era algo que quería evitarse, pero ¿como iba a negarle al hermano de un héroe de Konoha el paso a su aldea natal, _"genial Yuto nos metiste en un gran problema" _pensó Tsunade después de pensar las opciones que tenia y decidió dejarlo pasar, ya que si los akatsukis conseguían a todos los jinchuurikis no sabrían que haría esa organización

- Tsunade-sama ¿que hará con Yuto, muy pronto será agosto- pregunto Kakashi al ver a Tsunade relajarse después de comunicar lo que decía la carta

- Lo se… esto es lo que haré, entrara en Konoha, como lo que es… un aliado, protegeremos a los jinchuurikis… y le comentaremos a Naruto lo sucedido, pero después de la misión, ya que esta información lo afectaría en eltranscurso de la misma, Kakashi reúne a todos los miembros para que les des la información de la misión y que lleven lo necesario- Kakashi dice "hai" y desaparece en una nube de humo mientras que Jiraiya estaba viendo a Tsunade- ¿que quieres pervertido?

- ¿por que estas de ese humor Tsunade, que ¿acaso Yuto no era uno de tus mejores alumnos de medicina?

- si, lo es

-¿entonces por que estas así?

- por esto...- mostrando la carta- por lo que dice, por lo que trae, si con uno no nos damos abasto con Akatsuki, imagínate a 4, seremos el blanco perfecto para esa organización

- Lo se Tsunade, y no podemos darle la espalda a Yuto, yo le prometí a Kazeyoh que cuidaría de su hijo y de su hermano y no eh hecho nada, estuve vagando hasta que Naruto tubo la edad suficiente y lo pude entrenar y Yuto se fue, por eso quiero ayudarlo

- Lo se igual yo, por eso lo dejare pasar cuando llegue, además si es cierto lo que dice de los niños, me podrían ayudar mucho en mis deudas- dijo Tsunade con una mano en la barbilla y un brillo especial en los ojos

- ah Tsunade, tu nada mas piensas en tus deudas- Tsunade observa a Jiraiya con una mira de que si pudieran matar ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra, a lo que Jiraiya pone cara de asustado- no te creas, no te creas, bueno ¿quieres que te deje para que pienses lo que harás?

- Te lo agradeceré Jiraiya si te vas por unas horas… o unos días

- jaja tanto me quieres Tsunade, bueno te dejo- Jiraiya se va dejando a Tsunade y Shizune solas

- ¿se le ofrece algo Tsunade-sama?

- si tráeme sake, mucho sake por favor- Shizune se va de la oficina diciendo palabras inaudibles para traer el sake a Tsunade, ya que según ella se lo merecía.

- Yuto… por que siempre me tienes que complicar la existencia- Tsunade se levanta del cómodo asiento y se dirige a la ventana para ver a la aldea que ella gobernaba mientras meditaba en los eventos recién revelados.

* * *

Como dije espero que les allá gustado este prologo, espero continuarlo pronto, eso depende de cómo ande en la escuela, y como los exámenes están cerca, pues hay veré como le hago. Dejen sus comentarios buenos, malos, destructivos o constructivos y espero que les allá gustado este prologo. 

Kisame Hoshigaki.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Texto en itálica son pensamiento, textos, comunicación telepática, cuando un biju habla, etc. **

**

* * *

summary: Hace 18 años un hombre se fue de la aldea de Konoha por venganza, dejando a su único pariente vivo en la miseria, ahora a su retorno a Konoha el tiene que protegerlo del mal que lo asecha y lo cuidara no solo por que es su sobrino, si no por lo que tiene dentro: Kyubi**

* * *

Ya habían pasado unas semanas de que la carta de Yuto llegara a Konoha y nuestros héroes regresaban de la misión, había sido un éxito y casi nadie había sido herido, solo rasguños menores, y habían conseguido información de akatsuki, no era mucha pero les servia para saber donde estarían o podrían atacar. 

Con ellos todo estaba en calma excepto que Naruto le estaba presumiendo a Sasuke que le había salvado la vida, cuando en realidad no iba a pasar nada

- Debes de estar agradecido conmigo Sasuke-baka si no fuera por mí, ese ninja te hubiera encajado el kunai en la espalda

- Cállate dobe, no exageres lo tenia calculado

- No es cierto Sasuke-baka, si no hubiera sido por el siguiente hokage el gran Uzumaki Naruto-sama, ahora estarías tres metros bajo tierra- Sakura que ya estaba harta de oír la misma discusión por tres días seguidos exploto y le dio un tremendo golpe a Naruto que lo mando a volar por unos metros- ya cállate Naruto-baka, Sasuke kun pudo haberse defendido de ese sujeto si no te hubieras metido y no le hubiera pasado nada

- pero Sakura-chan es la…

- ¡Dijiste algo!- Sakura puso una cara que hasta el mismo Kyuubi se mojaría los pantalones… si es que usara, pero dentro de Naruto el Kyuubi veía la escena

- esa mujer… da miedo… que bueno que en esta jaula, el piso es de agua

Detrás de ellos estaban el resto del grupo para esta misión y unos colados mas que eran nada más que Genma y Hanabi, el sensei del palillo estaba platicando de unas cosas muy personales con Kurenai, mientras que esta despedía un aura asesina por lo que decía Genma que asustaba a todos los animales que lo sentían, por ese motivo Akamaru, Kiba y Shino (este por los insectos) venían unos cuantos metros atrás, junto con ellos venían las hermanas Hyuuga platicando aunque en realidad la mayor estaba muy atenta de cierto rubio escandaloso mientras que la menor le decía indirectas para que se le declarara, que no era bueno quedarse con emociones y cosas así.

Mas atrás Ino, Chouji y Shikamaru venían haciendo lo de siempre, el chico problemático viendo a las nubes y diciéndole a Ino que era una problemática, Ino intentaba golpearlo y Chouji en medio de los otros dos deteniendo a Ino lo extraño es que no estaba comiendo y estaba mas delgado, a la izquierda venia el antiguo equipo Gai de los cuales las dos bestias verde y azul (Lee y Gai)estaban dando monólogos gratis sobre la juventud y junto a ellos venían dos jóvenes agarrados de las manos considerando que era un buen lugar para demostrar sus sentimientos ya que nadie volteaba hacia atrás (ni siquiera los amantes de la juventud)

Kakashi delante de todos juntos con sus discípulos estaba haciendo o decidiendo algo muy importante¡que tomo de icha icha tactics edición especial leer! Ese era lo que Kakashi estaba pensando, no ponía mucha atención de lo que pasaba hasta que una serie de explosiones lo saco de sus pensamientos y a todos de lo que hacían, eso ayudo mucho a Naruto por que había insultado a Sasuke y Sakura literalmente lo estaba asesinando

- ¿que fue eso?- pregunto Kakashi y al ver una columna de humo negro venir de adelante todos los shinobis se dirigieron lo mas rápido que sus pies les permitían, no llegaron al lugar donde venia el humo ya que a la mitad del camino se encontraron a una joven de cabellos azul claro o celeste,en sus espalda tenia una calabaza o un jarrón parecido al de Gaara, tenia puesto una capa de color café claro, usaba una falda de tablones azul marino que le llegaban a las rodillas una blusa verde y un cinto de unos 5 cm. que rodeaba su cadera, usaba las típicas sandalias de ninja de color negro se veía cansada, pero lo que llamo la atención de todos es que la mano derecha la tenia ensangrentada

-¡Eria¿Te encuentras bien?- de inmediato un niño de doce años se acerco a la joven vestía un traje parecido al rojo de Gaara pero en color café, además de que su cara estaba manchada de tierra

- m-me encuentro bien Kyo… ¿donde esta Kosuke?- la niña volteaba a todos lados buscando a otra persona- ¿donde esta tu hermano!

- se quedo peleando para darnos tiempo de escapar

- ¡que¿Estas loco! nunca podrá contra el, lo podrá matar

- eso fue lo que el decidió y no pienso discutir contra el en una situación así- en ese momento los de Konoha iban a aparecer cuando un tercer cuerpo salio volando hacia los otros dos impactándolos pero una pared de agua detuvo el golpe- gracias Eria eso me hubiera dolido mucho- dijo el muchacho

- ¿te encuentras bien Kosuke?

- si – el tercer muchacho tenia la misma edad que los otros dos, el estaba vestido de negro completamente, como Kakashi sin el chaleco de jounin, a decir verdad parecería Kakashi por que tenia una mascara que le cubría la cara excepto los ojos, además tenia unos guantes cortados de los falanges y una placa de metal en la parte trasera de los nudillos (como los guantes de Kakashi)- hay viene ¡salten!- los muchachos saltaron ya que venían unos kunais que pudieron esquivar muy apenas, lo único malo es que los kunais tenían sellos explosivos causando una gran explosión que los hubiera matado o hecho mucho daño, si el agua que salía de la calabaza no los hubiera protegido

- si siguen discutiendo lo único que conseguirán es que los mate- de entre los árboles salía un hombre vestido de negro tenia todo su rostro cubierto con una mascara perecida a la de Kosuke haciendo que lo único que se vean son los ojos azules que tenia y su peculiar característica era que una de sus pupilas era blanca- si no hubiera sido por el mizu no tate ahora estarían muertos escorias… hmp aun no se por que no los asesinan son unos monstruos buenos para nada, una escoria de la vida, unos esbirros que merecen sufrir una muerte lenta y muy dolorosa…

-¡cállate! Tu eres mas monstruos al decirnos eso… - la niña empieza a hacer sellos y grita a los cuatro vientos- Suiton suiryuudan no jutsu- de su calabaza empieza a salir una gran cantidad de agua y convirtiéndose en un dragón, se dirige a golpear al atacante- "_te tengo"_- pensó la niña cuando el dragón estaba apunto de golpearlo pero el de negro empezó a girar y el ataque también giro alrededor de el- ¡NANI¡ESTO NUNCA ME HABÍA PASADO!- la chica esta sorprendida, nunca hubiera pensado que una de sus mejores técnicas fuera neutralizada de esa forma

- siempre hay una primera ves ingenua

- … lo se, por eso siempre estoy preparada, suirou no jutsu- el agua que estaba dando vueltas alrededor del hombre se compacto en su cuerpo creando una esfera de agua- te mandare al otro mundo con esto, hyourou no jutsu- el agua empezaba a congelarse dejando atrapado al atacante en una esfera de hielo.

Lejos de todo esto los de Konoha veían la situación y quedaron impresionados con el poder de la niña al haber derrotado al sujeto

- Es impresionante ¿no crees Kakashi?- Pregunto Gai escondido detrás de unos arbustos y al lado de el estaban el ya mencionado y Naruto el primero ya se había levantado la bandana para poder ver la situación

- lo se, esa niña tiene mucho talento¿pero hay algo extraño?

- y que es Kakashi-sensei - Naruto que estaba al lado de el ninja copia estaba poniendo atención a lo que había dicho el enmascarado, y le dio rabia cuando les dijo que eran unos monstruos, eso le recordó su infancia cuando los aldeanos querían matarlo por lo que ellos creían quien era Naruto, cuando el era otra cosa

- el sistema circulatorio de su chacra es distinto al ordinario

- pero que estas diciendo Kakashi… ¡Neji!

- hai - Neji que estaba muy cerca de el activo su byakugan y empezó a ver el flujo de chacra de los tres jóvenes que estaban enfrente de ellos- es cierto, Kakashi-san tiene razón, es distinto su flujo de chacra no solo el de ella, si no también los otros dos… me recuerdan a ti Naruto

- ¡A MI!- Naruto grito tan alto que hizo que los jóvenes se pusieran alerta

- ¿quien anda hay? -Grito el de cara sucia a los arbustos y al no recibir respuesta su hermano hablo- debió de haber sido un animal así que relájate trabajamos muy duro y logramos salir adelante

- si, tiene razón Kosuke, debes de relajarte no siempre nos perseguirán

- lo se, pero no confió en nada ni en nadie que no sea un igual a nosotros

- ah, ya cállate- Eria le da un golpe en la cabeza que hace que se siente

Mientras los niños estaban descansando, nuestros héroes seguían en los arbustos

- ahhh eso estuvo cerca- dijo Naruto desde su escondite

- debes de quedarte callado baka- dijo Kiba acercándose a los que estaban enfrente

-es extraño- dijo Neji mirando a su alrededor

- que pasa Neji – pregunto Gai a su ex-discípulo

- es extraño que el cuerpo que esta en esa esfera de hielo su chacra se haya parado abruptamente, cuando una persona se congela su chacra se va apagando poco a poco y aquí se apago de inmediato… parece como si fuera…

- ¡CUIDADO!

De vuelta con los niños

- Oye Eria ¿que vamos hacer cuando lleguemos a Konoha?- pregunto Kyo a la peli clara- no tenemos a nadie haya

- Además… – intervino el enmascarado en la plática- tenemos que escondernos de ellos… ya estoy harto de esconderme

- lo se, yo estoy igual pero no podemos hacer nada, o que acaso ya olvidaste lo que les paso a nuestros otros camaradas, los vencieron muy fácil… acaso no recuerdas a Yugido, la derrotaron muy fácil y eso que era muy poderosa- dijo Eria

- no me lo recuerdes, si oto-san no hubiera pasado por hay se la hubieran llevado

- además hermano, debemos de estar agradecidos por que no se llevaron el cuerpo de Yugido-sempai, por que si no tu hubieras muerto- Kosuke al oír eso baja la cabeza y en sus ojos se de muestra un gran dolor y tristeza

- cállate baka, mira lo que le has dicho a el no le gusta que hablen de eso

- prefiero haber muerto a tener la vida que llevo…- en eso se escucha un grito de ¡CUIDADO! Y una gran llamarada se dirigía a los jóvenes pero una masa evito el golpe y de esa masa que giraba salieron Kiba y Akamaru- ¿NANI¡Nos atacan!

- no por mucho…- Eria apenas iba a atacar cuando los amantes de la juventud aparecen y se ponen delante de la muchacha y Lee hablo- no se preocupe señorita nosotros las bellas bestias verdes de Konoha los defenderemos de este ser que quiere apagar la llama de la juventud- pone su pose de chico cool y su dentadura brilla de tal magnitud que desconcertó al enmascarado de negro mientras luchaba con Kiba y Shino, aunque los derroto muy fácil.

Lee y Gai se debatieron en un fuerte combate de taijutsu, el enmascarado les estaba dando guerra y no solo eso los estaba derrotando, mientras los niños veían que los estaban defendiendo decidieron meterse en la pelea, pero las mujeres los detienen y los alejan

- déjenme, debemos de ayudarlo, debemos de ayudarlo- gritaba Eria histérica

- ¿que? esta loca amiga, si no te sacamos capas y te mata- dijo Hanabi sujetando a la peli-azul mientras que los otros dos se dejaron llevar por Kurenai e Ino

Kakashi estaba algo distanciado de la pela que Gai y Lee tenían, se movía muy rápido el enmascarado, eso lo pudo notar, ni siquiera con su sharingan podía darle alcance y en las mismas condiciones estaba Sasuke siendo que tenia un sharingan mas desarrollado que Kakashi

- es demasiado rápido Kakashi-sensei

- si, esa velocidad no es normal en ningún shinobi, ni siquiera Gai y Lee pueden darle un golpe, además…

- lo se, con solo verlo mi cuerpo se esta cansando, creo que el sharingan no nos va a servir de mucho

- no… maldición – Kakashi y Sasuke se tienen que agachar ya que las bestias verdes salen volando en la dirección de ellos- Sasuke creo que tenemos que clamarlo…- Sasuke asiente y empieza a hacer los sellos del chidori.

El enmascarado después de haber mandado lejos a Gai y Lee se quedo observando a los niños, como si fueran la cosa mas horrible y/o asquerosa que haya visto, hubiera atacado pero Kurenai, Sakura y Hinata bloqueaban el paso, después se quedo mirando muy detenidamente a la maestra de ojos rojos y por alguna razón sentía que ya los había visto, y si, los había visto en muchas ocasiones, la primera vez que vio esos ojos fue cuando era un niño, la segunda cuando su vida cambio por completo, cerro sus ojos y empezó a imaginarse el campo de batalla en su mente, sintió que unos seis sujetos se acercaban por atrás, pero se dio cuentan que todos era el mismo – "_kage bushin, hmp tenia tiempo que no veía eso"_- da un paso hacia atrás y con el codo golpea a uno y ese uno hace desaparecer a todos, después sintió como su cuerpo no se movía y un ruido en frente de el se hacia cada ves mas grande, abre los ojos y ve que una sombra lo esta deteniendo y que el ruido era por una gran masa redonda que giraba hacia el, lejos de hay Shikamaru había hecho el kage mane no jutsu deteniéndolo- ah que problemático es este sujeto, Chouji ya termina con el

- mmm amigo se como contrarrestar eso, **Lighting Edge**- de su mano salio una gran luz blanca que hizo que la técnica de Shikamaru desapareciera, al mismo tiempo segando a todos, aprovechando la ceguera temporal de todos se quieta de camino de Chouji y el se pasa de largo

El hombre pasa al lado de Kakashi y este que no había sido afectado por la técnica lo dejo pasar, esto lo extraño un poco, a decir verdad estaba extrañado de que hay en ese momento aparecieran muchos shinobis intentando defender a los niños con los que estaba peleando, y el ninja que lo dejo pasar se le hacia muy familiar, es mas podría jurar que lo conocía, no pudo seguir pensando ya que el grito de chidori lo paro en seco y vio como Uchiha Sasuke, con su chidori en mano se dirigía a el dándole un golpe certero en la boca de estomago dejándolo muy mal herido

Mientras esto pasaba Naruto se levanta después de que le metieran un codazo en el rostro, por alguna razón se sentía molesto hacia ese sujeto, sentía asco y repugnancia, y al mismo tiempo admiración y cariño, no entendía por que sentía eso, pero eso hizo que su aspecto cambiara por completo, sus ojos azules ahora eran rojos y los bigotes de su rostro se había erizado, el protector de Konoha se le había caído por el golpe y no se había dado cuenta de eso, ve que Sasuke le dio un golpe con el chidori y caía al suelo, también oyó los gritos desesperados de los niños que por alguna extraña razón le hacían recordar a Gaara, además de que el que tenia mascara no le caía bien y llego a pensar que era un estupido, mientras que el otro con solo verlo le dieron ganas de burlarse de su aspecto y ni siquiera se diga de la niña ya que le daban ganas de gritarle que se encontraba fuera de su medio y que dependía de otros para subsistir, no sabia por que tenia esos pensamientos de ellos, pero se dio cuenta que esos pensamientos no eran de el, si no de Kyuubi

_-"Kyuubi deja de meterme ideas en mi cabeza ni si quiera los conozco para pensar eso de ellos"_

_- hmp¿conocerlos dices, solo te diré esto, ellos me dan lastima no se ni por que se hacen llamar bijuus, son patéticos y unos débiles no se por que aun el akatsuki no los ah atrapado_

_- "nani¿bijuus¿Acaso ellos son...?_

_-_ _así es mocoso, ellos son jinchuurikis, y son de unos debiluchos, que ni merecen la pena de entretenerse con ellos, es mas que tan débiles son que a uno lo mate hace mucho y sino fuera por el dios de la muerte el no estaría aquí -_ al oír eso sintió una rabia que lo consumía por dentro, ahora entendía el por que los había llamados monstruos, que eran unas escorias y que no merecían vivir, ellos eran igual a el y el sabia por lo que vivían, por lo que pasaban, el los entendía, soltó un grito del interior de sus entrañas y no solo eso si no de su alma, era un grito de dolor y sufrimiento mezclado con impotencia y tristeza, todos al oírlo gritar se sorprenden y eso hizo que Sasuke se distrajera y no pudo ver que el cuerpo que había golpeado era un kawarimi y que el enmascarado se encontraba detrás de el listo para darle el golpe final… si no fuera por un grito de Sakura el ahora estaría muerto ya que se dio la vuelta y el golpe que recibió lo dejo inconsciente.

El enmascarado sintió el grito de Naruto y por alguna razón sintió en su pecho un pinchazo en su corazón, eso lo puso de una manera triste, ya que imágenes del pasado rondaron por su cabeza, en esas imágenes vio a un hombre rubio enfrente de una lapida, estaba lloviendo y tenia en brazos a un bebe, en su espalda tenia una maleta con todas sus cosas listo para irse, en eso un viejo se acerca a el acompañado de varios ANBU´s intercambian unas palabras y con mucho dolor en sus movimientos le dejo al niño en sus brazos y se fue pero antes de eso mira una ultima ves al niño y le comenta algo al viejo

- _promete que lo cuidaras Sarutobi, prométeme que lo cuidaras en mi lugar, y lo educaras bien, no le hables de mi ya que creo que nunca volveré a esta aldea, por favor cuida de Naruto en mi lugar y en el de mi hermano_- Sarutobi asiente y el rubio con vendas en su cabeza desaparece del lugar

Esos pensamientos rondaron en la cabeza del enmascarado y una lagrima corre por sus ojos, pero cuando ve de donde venia el grito se sorprendió ya vio a un hombre de ojos rojos, rubio, con una cara que el conocía muy bien, al verlo la furia lo recorrió, sus ojos se pusieron dorados y un grito apareció- ¡Ryugen!... ¡tu!- señalando a Naruto- infeliz, que hiciste mi vida una mierda hoy morirás

- ¡me llamas infeliz a mi, tu eres una escoria al llamar a unos pobres niños unos monstruos, ellos no desearon ser así y por eso, por ofenderlos, te matare… kage bushin no jutsu- aparece una copia de Naruto y corriendo hacia el enmascarado de ojos ahora dorados empiezan a hacer el Rasengan, pero no cualquier Rasengan…- odoru…- el enmascarado puso su mano derecha en su espalda y mientras se acercaba corriendo a Naruto, Sakura se interpone en el medio y le conecta un golpe a la mandíbula que lo hacer retroceder- ¿nani, Sakura-chan ¿por que lo hiciste?

- mira tu estado Naruto, ya has sacado tres colas y no permitiré que saques la cuarta, ya que si la sacas ninguno de los que esta aquí te podrá contener y lamentablemente aquí no esta Yamato-taichou para que te detenga

- no me importa Sakura-chan lo voy a matar- apenas Sakura iba a protestar el enmascarado se puso delante de ella asustándola y apresurando a Naruto a preparar el ataque- ese golpe me dolió niña… eres muy fuerte, pero no mas que yo- la golpea tan fuerte que fue a estrellarse a unos árboles a la distancia

- ¡Sakura-chan!... ¡madito! no te perdonare- Naruto se lanza a atacar al contrincante.

Con las mujeres la peli azul estaba muy inquieta, Hanabi ya no la sujetaba por que le había metido un codazo en el ojo hinchándolo y el que la sujetaba era Genma- deben de parar la pelea, si no lo matara

- no te preocupes pequeña, Naruto lo detendrá y no tendrás de que preocuparte- dijo Genma

- yo no me refiero a el joven, yo me refiero a mi papa, si no lo detienen matara al rubio

- que dijiste- Kakashi se acerca a la niña- ¿dijiste a tu papa?

- Así es señor- Kyo hablo- el es nuestro padre, se llama Yuto y es un shinobi de Konoha

- ¡NANI¿YUTO?... ¡NARUTO DETENTE!- pero el grito no fue escuchado ya que Naruto había gritado otra ves odoru y se acercaba peligrosamente a Yuto, mientras que este con su mano aun en la espalda simplemente grito "hyoru…" y haciendo aparecer su mano de la espalda había una esfera blanca que estaba apunto de estrellarse a la esfera roja de Naruto y mientras eso pasaba se oyó un grito tan fuerte que llego al cielo, un grito tan idéntico que hizo que todos los que lo oyeron sintieran pánico y terror y ese grito fue…

- ¡RASENGAN!

Las dos energías chocaron creando un gran estruendo y una onda de choque que hizo que todos los que estuvieran cerca salieran volando por los aires, mientras que las dos esferas espirales estaban desplegando su poder, en donde ellos estaban parados se estaba haciendo un cráter, haciendo que los dos se miraran con cierto respeto y a laves miedo ya que según ellos solo había una persona que podía hacer el Rasengan y dudaban que esa persona conociera a los ejecutadores de la técnica que estaban a punto de matarlos, sin que ellos se lo esperaran una línea espiral de chacra se desprendió de la esfera original de cada uno haciendo que tocaran a su contrincante.

Cada espiral tubo una reacción diferente, la espiral que se desprendió de el ataque de Naruto con el solo tocarlo empezó a arder en llamar y lo mismo paso con la espiral que salio del Rasengan blanco, solo que con el tacto empezó a congelar a Naruto, después de eso hubo una gran explosión que hizo que todos salieran otra vez volando y no solo eso, sino alterando el paisaje, ya que detrás de donde estaba Naruto los árboles se congelaron y los árboles que estaban detrás del el de negro, empezaron a incendiarse.

Cuando todos pudieron recuperarse del golpe por la onda de choque quedaron estupefactos por el escenario, no se podía distinguir en donde estaba Naruto o el hombre de negro, lo único que vieron fue a una masa en llamas y a una escultura de hielo, al reconocerlos a cada uno Hinata y la niña de nombre Eria salieron disparados por el hombre que mas le interesaba, ya que uno de ellos era el padre de la niña.

Cuando Eria llego al cuerpo en llamas utilizo la poco agua que le quedaba en la calabaza apagando a su padre pero aun le quedaban llamas en el cuerpo, pero Kyo al acercarse las apago con un poco de tierra que el traía de quien sabe donde- papá, papá estas bien, me oyes, papá, no te mueras por favor- gritaba Eria desesperada al ver que su padre no reaccionaba

- Oto-san despierte no se muera, ya que si usted se muere quien nos protegerá de ellos

- Proteger ¿de quien?- pregunto Kakashi llegando para ver como estaba el hombre

- Estupido hablaste de más

- Cállate Eria, que hay otras cosas de las que debemos de preocuparnos en este momento

Mientras con Naruto, Hinata estaba asustada ya que Naruto estaba congelado en la misma posición que utilizo para el ataque, con la mano derecha extendida, se asusto mucho ya que tenia miedo de que se muriera y ella sin poder decir que estaba enamorada de el desde que tenia memoria, así que ella decidió actuar, activo su byakugan y al verlo se calmo un poco, Sakura que apenas se había despertado y al ver a Naruto congelado se acerco de inmediato para saber como estaba su compañero y en el momento que iba a golpear a la escultura de hielo para darle primeros auxilios, un chacra rojo por dentro de la escultura empezó a cubrir a Naruto y después de unos instantes la figura de Naruto se derritió por el chacra, levantándose un poco adolorido

- ¿Que paso, datebayo?

- ¡Naruto-kun! Estaba muy preocupada pensé que te habías muerto- por primera ves Hinata había abrazado a Naruto si ponerse roja, ni tartamudear y mucho menos desmayarse

- Naruto-baka nos tenias muy preocupados

- Gomen Sakura-chan… y el enmascarado ¿donde esta?

-Allá- Sakura señalo en donde estaba Eria, Genma y Kakashi intentando de revivir al sujeto

- ¿Murió?- pregunto Naruto con algo de temor, que no sabia el por que

- No, Naruto-kun y espero que no muera

- Por que lo dices Hinata- pregunto Naruto algo extrañado

- Lo que pasa es que ese hombre es el padre de esos niños- dijo Hanabi acercándose a su hermana y a los otros dos

- ¡Nani¡El padre!

- Con padres así para que quieres enemigos- dijo Sakura con algo de tristeza

- El no es un mal padre, simplemente nos estaba entrenando para cuando nos enfrentemos a nuestros enemigos

- ¿De donde saliste tú?

- Cállate Naruto… ¿como que enemigos?

- Hay personas que simplemente por lo que somos nos quieren eliminar y día a día estamos con el pendiente de que no nos encuentren, afortunada mente el akatsuki no ah podido dar con nuestro rastro

- ¿Nani¿Akatsuki¿acaso ustedes son jinchuurikis?- pregunto Naruto un poco exaltado al enterarse que el akatsuki los estaba persiguiendo y maldiciendo ya que el Kyuubi tenia razón

- ¿así es y tu como sabes eso?

- Por que yo también soy un jinchuuriki

- En serio, es bueno ver a un camarada que no ah sido atrapado por ellos- Kosuke ve a sus hermanos intentando salvar a su padre, es entonces que se le ocurre una idea- oye, tu de pura casualidad tienes un cristal como este- el joven le enseña un cristal parecido al que trae Naruto colgando de su cuello y este como buen ninja numero uno en sorprender a la gente grita que si- entonces acompáñame- lo agarra y se dirige donde esta su padre tirado en el suelo- Eria, Kyo saquen sus lagrimas, vamos a curar a oto-san

- ¿Lagrimas?- pregunta un Naruto algo extrañado

- Tienes razón Kosuke, no se me había ocurrido- los otros dos sacan unos cristales parecidos a los de Naruto y Kosuke, se muerden el pulgar y lo manchan de sangre, Naruto al no saber que hacer, los imita y los cuatro depositan en el cuerpo quemado las cuatro "lagrimas", al mismo tiempo los tres niños y Naruto aplican algo de su chacra a las gemas que estaban en el cuerpo del enmascarado y una luz cubre el cuerpo de Yuto curándolo por completo, las quemaduras habían desaparecido por arte de magia y esto extraño a todos los que lo vieron menos a los niños y por alguna extraña razón a Naruto también.

Después de eso todo el grupo de shinobis de Konoha que había sido herido fueron tratados por los que no tenían ningún rasguño, ya había anochecido y todos decidieron acampar esa noche hay, los resultados de la pelean fuero los siguientes: Lee y Gai-sensei tenían los ojos morados y uno que otro diente suelto, Shino tenia lastimado los brazos y Kiba junto Akamaru tenían una que otra quemadura en la espalda, pero eran atendidos por Kosuke, Shikamaru y Chouji no tenían nada solo que estaban segados al igual que Neji y Tenten, solo que Tenten se había cortado con un kunai cuando se produjo el resplandor y no supo que había pasado, ya que en ese momento iba a lanzarlo, Hanabi tenia el ojo morado por intentar detener a Eria, esta ultima algo avergonzada decidió curarla y empezaron una platica que por lo que se veía muy animada.

Kakashi se pasaba viendo al cuerpo inconsciente del rubio ya sin la mascara y parte de su ropa ya que se había quemado toda, estaba como lo recordaba, y por dentro se sentía feliz de volver a ver a un amigo de la infancia que no había muerto. Muchas cosas empezaron a rondarle y una de ellas seria en como le haría para ganarse el cariño de Naruto ya que lo había abandonado a su suerte

-disculpen- pregunto Kurenai a los niños- ¿como se llaman ustedes y hacia donde iban?

- nosotros vamos a Konoha señorita- dijo Kyo- oto-san quiere que vallamos hacia allá ya que tiene unos amigos que nos podrían ayudar en nuestro problema y nosotros nos llamamos…

- calla Kyo, que yo los voy a presentar- dijo Eria muy animada mirando a todos los de Konoha mientras que Kyo solo se resigno a callarse- bueno como ya han de saber el es Kyo, Futaru Kyo y aquel enmascarado mudo de allá es su hermano gemelo Kosuke, Futaru Kosuke…

- gracias Eria por presentarme como el callado- lo dijo con un tono de ironía

-gracias cielo, ya sabes estoy para ayudar- todos se rieron por lo ultimo que dijo Eria- bueno antes de que me interrumpiera mi querido hermanito, yo soy la tierna, y dulce Eria…

- de donde- dijeron los gemelos regresándole la mala pasada, ya que todos se rieron

- ja ja que simpático, bueno ¿en que estaba, ah si yo soy la dulce, simpática y tierna Eria, Uzumaki Eria, y aquel perezoso de allá es nuestro padre que se llama Yuto…

- ¡NANI¡UZUMAKI!- todos gritan exaltados al oír las ultimas palabras de la niña

- que ¿acaso dije ago que no debía?

- ¿como dijiste que te llamabas?- pregunta Naruto sorprendido por lo que dijo la peli-azul

- ¿mi nombre? Bueno yo me llamo Uzumaki Eria¿por que la pregunta?

- po-po po-po…

- oye asqueroso ve al baño, aprovecha que estamos en un bosque- dijo Eria algo enojada

- no, es que yo me llamo Uzumaki Naruto y ¿tu dices que te llamas Uzumaki Eria?

- ¿Uzumaki Naruto?- dicen los tres niños, mientras que la cara de Eria brilla de felicidad, mientras que la de los varones se transformo a una de susto- ah entonces tu eres…- pero no pudo terminar ya que Kosuke la jala y Kyo dice que lo lamenta pero tiene que hablar de algo importante.

- Estupida Eria, por que tenías que decir tu nombre, tú sabes que oto-san te prohibió que dijeras tu verdadero nombre- dijo Kyo muy enojado

- No me importa lo que papá piensa, yo no pienso llevar la cruz de sus pecados en mi espalda, si el dejo a Naruto-niisan por cumplir una estupida venganza es su problema, yo me voy a presentar como lo que soy, la sobrina de Yondaime, prima de Naruto y si el no quiere eso, es muy su problema, además dudo que me niegue como su hija

- ¿En serio te quieres arriesgar, la ultima ves que dijiste eso te fue de la patada, acaso ya lo olvidaste- dijo Kosuke

- eto… eto… hay Dios, por que me diste a un padre así de cínico, me va a negar, por que a mi- dijo esto con cascadas en sus ojos

- Lo dudo- dijo Kosuke

- Por que lo dices niisan

- Le pregunte hace poco que si Eria decía su nombre completo que haría y me dijo que o aceptaba ser el tío de Naruto-san o se hacia pasar por nuestro padre adoptivo

- Pero eso es mentir y a el no le gusta mentir

- En realidad no estaría mintiendo, ya que el es nuestro padre adoptivo, bueno tuyo no, pero de nosotros si, solo estaría diciendo medias verdades

- Malditas medias verdades, como las odio… y que haremos

- Sigamos como ahora, si nos preguntan nosotros diremos que es nuestro padre adoptivo tu no dirás nada Eria¿entendiste?- Eria asiente- bueno ya veré yo como nos la ingeniamos en comunicarle lo que paso

- Valla niisan tan listo como siempre

- Eso es cierto Kosuke, eres muy listo

- No es nada, pero debemos de regresar- los otros dos asienten y regresan.

El resto de la noche fueron preguntas hechas hacia Eria y el por que se llamaba así, lo unico que dijo es que no sabia el por que, el único que debía de saber era su padre, pero en ese momento estaba inconsciente, después de unas dos horas mas esperando a que despertara Yuto todos se fueron a dormir por el cansancio, inclusive Naruto se fue a dormir, pero por alguna extraña razón le dio la impresión de que mañana se revelarían muchas cosas.

* * *

Espero que les allá gustado el capitulo y quiero agradecer a las personas que me escribieron y dejaron reviews y también a las que por algún motivo no dejaron un review, les agradezco que se tomen un tiempo para leer este fic, como dije espero que les allá gustado este capitulo. 

Tratare de actualizar lo más rápido posible

Kisame Hoshigaki


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Texto entre "…" e itálica son pensamientos**

**Texto en itálica sin "…" un bijuu esta habando, recuerdo. **

**Texto en negrita platica en un sueño**

**Línea punteada cambio de lugar**

* * *

En el centro de una habitación blanca y de tamaños infinitos se encontraba un hombre de cabellera rubia, el cabello lo tiene un poco largo y su forma de peinado era con pequeños picos, tenia ropa negra que consistía en una camisa y pantalones negros, el calzado el que todo ninja tenia y una gabardina negra, tenia su marca característica que era la pupila derecha blanca. Estaba algo perturbado y desorientado, no sabia en donde estaba, se encontraba solo, hasta… 

_**- Lo atacaste…**_

**- ¿A quien ataque?- pregunto el rubio a una voz que venia de todos lados**

**-_ No debiste de atacarlo…_- volvió a aparecer a voz**

**- ¿A quien no debí de atacar?**

**_- Al de ojos rojos… - _dijo la voz de nuevo**

**- claro que debí de atacarlo, el es nuestro enemigo, debo de eliminarlo, ese es mi deber**

**- ¿_es ese tu deber?... si, lo es, pero dejas que tus sentimientos afecten tu juicio…_**

**- no, no es cierto… ¿quien eres tu¿por que me estas diciendo esto¡demuéstrate!**

**- _por que no debiste de hacerlo… tu deber es proteger a los bijuus y…por consecuencia proteger la de los jinchuurikis, ese es tu deber de guardián_**

**- yo no ataque a ningún bijuu, yo ataque a quien se los quiere llevar**

**- _No… -_ una figura empezó a formarse enfrente de el, y esa figura la conocía muy bien, esa era la figura de otro hombre rubio, de ojos azules, tenia una capa blanca, dentro de esa ropa tenia un chaleco verde acompañado de un pantalón negro, esa persona se parecía mucho a el solo que se veía un poco mas joven- Yuto, hermanito, atacaste a uno de los que juraste proteger**

**- nii-san, no, yo no ataque a ningún bijuu, yo los protejo**

**- lo se, pero atacaste a mi legado, no era nuestro enemigo**

**- ¿nani?, pero tenia los ojos rojos, como pudo ser tu hijo, si el tiene tus…**

**- pero puede manifestar los ojos de Kyuubi**

**- entonces…- Yondaime que estaba delante de Yuto asiente, mientras que el se tira al suelo llorando por lo que había hecho, en ese momento su hermano mayor le toca el hombro**

**- me tengo que ir Yuto, tengo cosas que hacer…- Yondaime empieza a levitar y se empieza a dirigir hacia atrás mientras que el otro rubio, al notar esto se levanta corriendo y lo sigue **

**- no, nii-san no te vallas tengo muchas cosas que decirte, no te vallas…**

**- lo se Yuto, pero lamentablemente aun no es hora de vernos, tienes una misión que cumplir… un destino que realizar… y cuando lo hagas hay una posibilidad de vernos… por cierto, Tomoe te manda saludos y dice que cuides bien a tu hija **

**- no espera, Tomoe esta contigo, quiero verla, quiero verla una vez mas… ¡NO!- el cuerpo de Yondaime desapareció en el aire, pero antes de hacerlo dice un ultimo mensaje**

**- si, esta conmigo y con el tiempo la volverás a ver… cumple tu misión y la veras…**

------------------------

Yuto siente que se mueve, siente como toda la sangre se dirige a la cabeza y abre los ojos, ve como el suelo esta pasando y siente que alguien lo esta llevando, mejor dicho siente que algo lo esta llevando, dirige la vista hacia su izquierda y ve como un "perro" de piel azulada y cabeza en forma triangular lo esta llevando, este al darse cuenta de el movimiento dirige su vista hacia atrás y sonríe

- Hasta que despiertas perezoso

- gracias samote, yo también te quiero - el "perro" se ríe por lo bajo por lo dicho de parte del el rubio- ¿Que paso¿En donde estamos¿Están bien los niños? y lo mas importante ¿quien te convoco escualo?

- jejeje¿que paso? Utilizaste una técnica que te prohibió mi jefe y quedaste inconsciente¿en donde estamos? Estamos en el bosque¿Qué les paso a los niños? Nada y según tu lo mas importante ¿quien me convoco?, fue tu hija con el chacra de Isonade-sama

- ¿y según tu que es lo mas importante?

- que te enfrentes a tu pasado…- samote pudo ver la cara de duda por parte del rubio- primero: resulta que nos encontramos con shinobis de Konoha y entre ellos se encontraba tu querido sobrino, y resulta que fue al que atacaste con esa técnica prohibida, segundo: tu adorable hija dijo su nombre completo y los gemelos supieron como tratar el tema

- ¿en serio¿como?

- dijeron que hablaran contigo cuando despertaras, ya que tu sabrías el por que hay dos Uzumakis… y dime ¿que vas a hacer?

- despiértame cuando lleguemos a Konoha

- muy bien tus deseos son ordenes…- samote se empieza a mover haciendo que el cuerpo de Yuto caiga de cabeza, y este por el dolor no pudo fingir el estar dormido

- ¡te dije que me despertaras cuando llegaras a Konoha!- dijo un Yuto muy molesto

- si, lo se, pero ya me estaba cansando tu peso, por cierto necesitas adelgazar, pesas mucho- el mencionado se le queda viendo muy feo, y mientras eso pasaba los tres niños se aventaron a su papá ya que estaban muy preocupados

- papá, papá ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto la peliazul

- si, mejor ya me encuentro mejor

- oto-san no debiste de utilizar esa técnica- Yuto se le queda viendo al niño de mascara con cara de fastidio y se dijo "_otro que me dice lo mismo"_

- tiempo sin vernos, Yuto

- momento, esa voz yo la conozco…- el rubio gira hacia atrás y ve a un enmascarado de cabello color plateado, que le estaba saludando y tenia el único ojo visible cerrado y formando un arco-… tu… tu… ¿quien eres?- todos caen al suelo como en un anime menos Kakashi que se estaba riendo con una mano en la nuca

- jajajajaja tu nunca cambias Yuto

- eso ya lo se Kakashi, sabes es bueno ver tu "rostro"- los dos se abrazan dándose golpes en la espalda

- papa¿lo conoces? – pregunto Eria al ver lo oído anteriormente

- claro que lo conozco Eria, el fue uno de mis mejores amigos en mi infancia, además de que es uno de los pocos alumnos de mi querido hermano

- ¿en serio?- dijo Kosuke- entonces usted debe de ser alguien muy fuerte para ser alumno de Yondaime-sama

- bueno, no es que sea fuerte, solo tuve la suerte de que me entrenara- dio Kakashi con su ojo otra vez arqueado y con la mano en la nuca

- ¿¿¡¡nani!!??- grito Naruto acercándose al rubio- ¿u…u…usted, es hermano de yo…Yondaime?

- así es pequeño, yo soy hermano de Yondaime… ¿y tu eres…? _"¡¡¡Me lleva la que me trajo!!!, están idénticos… confirmado necesito comprarme unos anteojos_

- yo soy Uzumaki Naruto, próximo hokage… por cierto disculpe por atacarlo el día de ayer, es que, me molesta que traten mal a… como decirlo a…

- jinchuurikis, verdad - Naruto asiente - lo se a mi también me da algo de tristeza, pero eso es lo de menos, y mucho gusto Naruto-kun yo soy Yuto - los dos se dan la mano y se contemplaban el uno al otro, los dos estaban felices, uno por que era familiar de uno de sus héroes de la infancia y no solo eso si no también el que le motivo el ferviente deseo de convertirse Hokage, mientras que el otro podía ver el fruto de su hermano, como un adulto, se sentía orgulloso de el, no podía evitarlo y una que otra lagrima se escapaban de sus ojos, pero no se pudo notar ya que se tallo los ojos fingiendo que tenia algo en los ojos.

El resto de personas se presentaron al rubio durmiente, ya conocía a algunas personas, como a Genma y Gai, en especial a Gai ya que cuando se vieron y reconocieron, ya que Gai tenia uno terribles moretones al igual que Lee a causa de los golpes de Yuto, se pusieron a cantar sobre la llama de la juventud y recordaron viejas anécdotas de cuando eran jóvenes, en esas anécdotas se encontraban Kakashi, Gai, Yuto, Kurenai, Anko, Asuma y otros mas.

La fiesta seguía tranquila y "animada" por los gritos del trío de la juventud hasta que Yuto reconoció a una persona que no se había presentado, tenia una larga cabellera negra y tenia un traje que al parecer eran vendas rojas y blancas, el de ojo blanco al reconocer a esta persona se acerca para hablarle ya que tenia tiempo que no lo hacia y quería saber como estaba

- ¿Kurenai?, como es…- no pudo terminar su frase ya que una mano abierta se estrello en su mejilla izquierda y unos ojos rojos penetrantes se clavaron en los azules de el

- ni se te ocurra hablarme desgraciado - volteo su mirada hacia donde estaba antes y se fue al frente de la caravana molesta por alguna razón que supuestamente debía de tener relación el en eso, mientras pasaba Kurenai tanto Akamaru y los insectos de Shino se alejaron ya que emanaba un enojo que los había asustado.

Kakashi al ver esto se acerca a Yuto, aun intentado decidir que libros debía de leer, por que la verdad valían la pena.

- y¿ahora que le hiciste?

- nada que debas de enterarte Kakashi…- Kakashi vuelva la vista al libro y sigue leyendo-… por cierto ¿que le paso a abismo negro?- todos los jounin que lo oyeron y sabían a que se refería se detuvieron al instante, inclusive Kurenai que no quería saber nada de el al respecto - ¿acaso dije algo malo?- pregunto el rubio curioso por la reacción de todos los que sabían a que se refería

- ¿quien es abismo negro Kakashi-sensei?- pregunto un Naruto muy curioso al ver la reacción de los jounins con experiencia

- nada que debas saber Naruto- Naruto iba a replicar pero Kakashi le dio una mirada que entendió muy bien y esa era de "no importa cuanto preguntes no te diré nada"- solo te diré que ya no lo llaman así desde que tu te fuiste y es mejor no te le presentes ya que esta de peor humor que Kurenai

- lastima, y yo que quería saludarlo y entregarle los documentos que me presto la ultima ves que nos vimos

- si claro, en realidad querías dejarle una bomba fétida verdad- dijo Kakashi mirándolo con incredulidad y simplemente Yuto empezó a reírse con una mano detrás de su nuca.

- disculpe Yuto-san ¿hay algo que quiero preguntarle?

- si, dime Naruto-kun ¿que es?

- ¿por que Eria-chan se llama Uzumaki?

- bueno, eso…- todos prestaban atención a lo que el rubio iba a decir- no lo se- al comentario todos, inclusive los niños que sabían la respuesta cayeron al suelo- jejeje, no ya en serio, eso te lo respondo después Naruto-kun, quiero revisar unas cosas antes de decirte eso, y si me dices a cada momento que te lo diga nunca te lo diré

- no se por que, pero mejor me espero a que me lo diga.- dijo Naruto con algo de miedo en su rostro

------------------------

Después de unas horas llegaron a Konoha y todos se separaron y se dirigieron a sus casas, menos los jounins encargados ya que tenían que hacer el papeleo e ir a hospital por si las dudas.

Por los caminos de Konoha se veía a Naruto caminando, tenia hambre y se estaba dirigiendo a ichiraku ramen a comer un buen tazón de su alimento favorito … o quizás mas, estaba algo enojado ya que Yuto y su familia se habían perdido entre una multitud y tenia muchas preguntas con respecto a el.

Mientras caminaba sentía una presencia que tenia ya varios minutos que lo estaba siguiendo, ya sabia quien era así que no debía de preocuparse, al contrario le agradaba que esa persona lo estuviera siguiendo, ya que por alguna razón casi siempre pensaba en ELLA, esa mujer de largos cabellos azulados y blanca mirada, lo cautivaba cada ves que la veía o hablaba con ella, ya había tenido muchos sueños con ella y lo que vio en esos sueños quería que se hicieran realidad, lo deseaba con toda su alma pero le daba miedo, no sabia que sentía ella hacia el, a lo mejor lo estaba siguiendo por que tenia que ir a un lugar que curiosamente por hay pasaba, algunas veces en el pasado se molestaba un poco con ella ya que siempre lo seguía, pero siempre el la perdonaba si podía quitarle una sonrisa o un inocente sonrojo de su parte; pudo seguir con sus pensamientos, pero cierta voz le llamo la atención

_- por que no le dices lo que sientes Naruto, me enferma que estés como idiota todo el día pensando en esa mocosa_

_- "no me gusta que te refieras de esa forma a Hinata-chan"_

_- esta bien, no me referiré de esa forma a la mujer esa_

_- "¡Kyuubi!"_

_- esta bien, esta bien, que carácter, ni siquiera con el ramen te pones a la ofensiva…- _Kyubi se quedo en silencio unos momentos y luego hablo_- mocoso¿te has preguntado el por que el odoruu Rasengan actuó de esa forma?_

_- "no, pero ahora que lo comentas, por que actuó así el Rasengan?"_

_- esa persona, tiene algo especial, muy especial que hizo que mi chacra se convirtiera en fuego-_ esto dejo extrañado a Naruto e iba preguntar pero Kyuubi se adelanto y hablo

- _Naruto, tu chacra natural es del elemento viento, y para ser jounin necesitas manejar otro elemento¿verdad? -_ Naruto asiente - _esa persona te podrá ayudar a que manifiestes un tercer elemento…_

_- "¿tercer elemento¿no será segundo?"_

_- si, pero el elemento en que el te podrá ayudar no será un elemento que tu manejes con tu propio chacra, será el mió… aun falta para que demuestres tu segundo elemento ninja_

_- "¡¡nani¿me falta mucho?_

_- si hicieras lo que te digo ya serias jounin y estarías más cerca de tu sueño_

Había veces en donde Kyuubi le había dicho a Naruto de ciertos entrenamientos y algunas técnicas extremadamente poderosas, pero a Naruto no le había agradado los requisitos de la mayoría de las técnicas así que no las hacia, fuera de eso los dos habían desarrollado una amistad, aun cuando a Naruto no le gustaba depender de Kyuubi le pedía algo de chacra para misiones peligrosas o entrenamientos que el solo se proponía.

_- "bien y que es lo que tengo que hacer para tener ese tercer elemento"_

_- jejejejeje, por que no admites que tengo razón…- _pero Naruto no dijo nada -_ muy bien mocoso te contare un pequeño secreto que solo unos pocos privilegiados saben _

_-"¡¡¡en serio!!! Y que es, que es, que es…_

_- cállate mocoso- _y de inmediato Naruto se cayo- _hace mucho tiempo nosotros los bijus tuvimos un inconveniente y nos tuvimos que resignar a pedirle ayuda a unos cuantos humanos…_

_- "¿nani¿y por que hicieron eso?- _Kyuubi se estaba molestando con Naruto, pero tarde o temprano se tendría que enterar de toda la historia

_- esta bien te lo diré, ya que Hinata no tiene el valor para ponerse en frente de ti_

_- "creo que tienes razón, continua Kyubi"_

- _bien, lo que paso fue…_

- ¿Naruto-kun?

- ¿eh?... ah Hinata ¿como estas?- dijo Naruto algo extrañado por que lo sacaron de su conversación que tenia con el Kyubi

- b-bien N-Naruto-kun… eto, eto m-me preguntaba s-si tenias h-hambre

- si tengo hambre, de hecho iba a ichiraku a comer… oye Hinata¿me acompañas?

- h-hai- dijo una Hinata toda roja ya que por la invitación de Naruto el rojo hizo una aparición espectacular en sus mejillas- _"Na-Naruto-kun me in-invito a c-comer… siento que estoy en el cielo…_

- ¡OE¡HINATA¡HINATA¡DESPIERTA¡ESTAS BIEN¡DESPIERTA!¡OE! -Hinata estaba tirada en el suelo esto sucedió después de que Hinata había aceptado la invitación de ir a comer. Naruto coge a Hinata en sus brazos y se la lleva al hospital de Konoha

- _"al diablo mi "cita" con Hinata-chan, tengo que llevarla al hospital para saber que le pasa… ¿Dios por que me pasa todo lo malo a mi?_

------------------------

En otra parte de Konoha se veía una rubia de dos coletas en medio de una oficina, tenia un chaleco verde que tenia en la espada el kanji de "apuesta" y estaba leyendo unos papeles al lado tenia una botella de sake de la cual estaba tomando, tocaron a la puerta y entra una mujer vestida de negro y de un color de cabello similar, estaba emocionada y eso se notaba

- ¿pasa algo Shizune?- pregunta Tsunade

- Tsunade-sama ya llego, ya llego…

- ¿quien llego Shizune?

-Yuto-sempai - Tsunade al oír el nombre del rubio se levanta de un salto del asiento en el que estaba y con el mismo énfasis salio de la oficina y vio a tres niños, uno de ellos tenia el rostro cubierto con una mascara, mientras que un castaño con la cara sucia miraba a la Hokage y una niña de pelo celeste le daba pequeños codazos a un rubio que estaba de espaldas a la sannin contemplando uno de los pergaminos que estaban colgados en las paredes, el rubio voltea y la mirada que emanaba soltaba un brillo muy especial, como el de un hijo que se fue a la guerra por muchos años y veía a los seres que ama después de momentos tan crudos como lo es la vida, esa mirada la mostraba Tsunade y de un impulso salto par darle un abrazo al rubio y este también hizo lo mismo.

Cuando se dieron el abrazo pusieron toda la fuerza que tenían como no queriéndose separar del otro, y así hubieran seguido los dos si no fuera por que Tsunade le estaba destrozando la espalda a Yuto, estaba tan emocionada que no quería dejarlo ir, ni si quiera para saber que lo estaba partiendo en dos.

Ya después de unos minutos de un "calido abrazo" y de una cura de parte de Tsunade entraron a la oficina los dos rubios dejando a los niños con Shizune

- Yuto me alegra que estés de regreso en Konoha, en tu hogar, del cual nunca debiste de haberte ido

-lo se, y eso me alegra Tsunade-sensei

- no me llames así Yuto, hace mucho que deje de ser tu sensei

- lo se, pero siempre la veré como mi sensei, no importa que la supere en el área de medicina o como ninja siempre será mi sensei

- tienes razón… ahora hablemos de cosas importantes, tus niños, debemos de protegerlos de akatsuki, antes en el pasado habían intentado llevarse a Naruto pero Jiraiya los detuvo, tengo entendido que ya has estado en contacto con akatsuki¿verdad Yuto?

- así es Tsunade-sensei, ya estuve en contacto con ellos hace unos 8 años, en donde lamentablemente la mujer que amaba murió de una forma muy cruel y que me hizo sentir impotente… pero eso no es el tema en ese entonces solo tenia a mi hija, Eria, apenas era nuevo y no entendía muchas cosas, y sobre todo mis obligaciones hacia lo bijuus, pero ese es otro problema

- ¿obligaciones a los bijus?, Yuto tu no tienes obligaciones hacia los bijus

- las tengo Tsunade-sensei y usted lo sabe bien, usted sabe que en las mayorías de los casos los jinchuurikis tiene que ser protegidos por un "guardián"- esta palabra hizo que Tsunade abriera los ojos por un momento pero dejo que siguiera hablando Yuto - pero yo no soy ese tipo de guardián, yo soy del otro tipo de guardián... al que pertenecía su abuelo

- no se de que hablas Yuto- Tsunade estaba nervioso eso se notaba y Yuto sabia el por que- que yo sepa ningún jinchuuriki es protegido por alguien

-Tsunade - la voz de Yuto se oía seria y molesta - usted es la nieta de Shodaime Hokage, guardián legitimo del bijuu Houkou, el Gobi así que no me trate de ignorante por que se de lo que estoy hablando, se que un guardián de sangre como lo es usted no puede decir nada de que los bijus tiene personas que los cuidan, así que déjese de ser la desentendida ya que tengo que hacerle una entrega de parte del bijuu que su abuelo, en vidas pasadas juro proteger - el Uzumaki se levanta de su asiento y de su gabardina saca un colgante muy parecido al que tenia antes Tsunade, mientras que esta ya tenia los ojos desorbitados por la información que le había dicho Yuto, cuando se dio cuenta, Yuto ya tenia el colgante en sus manos listo para entregarlo

- ¿que es esto Yuto¿acaso es una lagrima?

- así es, la lagrima que su abuelo estuvo cargando por mucho tiempo

- eso es imposible, yo tenia la lagrima de Gobi desde que mi abuelo murió… maldita sea mi suerte dije algo que no debiste de escuchar - Tsunade tenia cara de arrepentimiento por haber dicho esas palabras, pero oyó la voz de Yuto decir "Tsunade-sensei" y la rubia hokage dirigió su mirada hacia el rubio y lo que vio la asusto, atrás de el vio un chacra azul marino que fue tomando forma, la forma de un pez con algo extraño y sobresaliente en la punta de su nariz y vio como ese pez de su espalda salían tres aletas y al final de su cuerpo había tres largas colas, al verlo Tsunade lo reconoció esa imagen era del bijuu de tres colas, de sanbi, de Isonade, el dios de las aguas y corrientes. Ese tipo de aparición solo lo podía hacer una persona, el guardián legitimo de Isonade, ella lo sabia lo había visto muchas veces con su abuelo cuando era apenas una mocosa que muy apenas podía sostener un shuriken de una forma decente, vio que ese chacra que formaba al gran bijuu de los mares entraba en el cuerpo del rubio parado enfrente de ella que aun tenia la mano extendida para entregarle el pendiente.- E- E- Eres el guardián de sa-sanbi, solo el guardián que le juro fidelidad a sanbi puede hacer esa aparición

-así es Tsunade-sensei¿ahora se dejara de hacerse la desentendida?

- esta bien… por que dices que esta joya es la que mi abuelo usaba, si yo tenia la que me dio, y ahora esta con Naruto

- en realidad Tsunade-sensei, hasta el momento en que su abuelo murió tuvo esta joya en su poder, y tengo entendido que su abuela lo recogió y se lo dio a otra persona, mientras que a usted de herencia le daba la lagrima que soltó el kyubi en el momento que se lo entrego a su guardián

-entonces ¿todo este tiempo tuve la gema de noveno guardián?

- así es Tsunade-sensei, no fue coincidencia que Naruto le ganara la lagrima que soltó el bijuu que esta encerrado dentro de el

- entiendo… espera¿Cómo sabes que Naruto me gano el collar?

- lo vi cuando luche contra Naruto ayer por la tarde- Tsunade puso cara de interrogación por no entender lo que el rubio dijo- bueno Tsunade-sensei ¿acepta este regalo?, es algo muy importante que usted lo tenga, ya que dentro de este cristal hay algo muy importante que solo usted o su abuelo pueden proteger con mas efectividad de lo que yo suelo hacerlo

- ¿por que?- pregunta la rubia hokage por lo extraño que se oyó la declaración del otro rubio

- hace unos 7 años cuando mi esposa murió, apareció enfrente de mi una joven, decía ser la jinchuriki de Houkou, ella me dio un regalo aparte de este colgante, me dijo que su guardián había muerto de una enfermedad muy rara y que era la ultima descendiente de su linaje, ella me explico todo lo que sabia sobre los bijus y desde ese entonces todo se volvió muy claro para mi, pero después de eso me dijo algo que me extraño, me dijo que los poderes de los bijus elementales corrían peligro de ser sellados para siempre, que la organización "Akatsuki" estaba detrás de ella por ese motivo, decidió hacer una locura, que seria una gran jugada para proteger a los jinchurikis y a los bijus

- ¿que hizo esa joven?- pregunto Tsunade intrigada por la historia que estaba oyendo de parte de Yuto

- se entrego al akatsuki

-¡NANI¡ESTA LOCA¡SI ELLA SE ENTREGA AL AKATSUKI Y LE EXTRAEN AL BIJUU, SU PODER Y HABILIDADES SERIAN SELLADAS!... espera un momento¿Si eso paso como me explicas que Naruto haya usado el poder de kyubi tantas veces?

- se dice que cuando un bijuu entra en esa prisión su poder se sella en esa figura, y si ese poder sellado es el de Gobi, entonces todos los bijus elementales que estén encerrados en un jinchuriki no podrán manifestar su poder, pero cuando esa niña estuvo en frente de mi me dio el colgante con una parte del poder de Houkou, y por eso quiero que usted lo tenga, ya que si el colgante que tiene parte del poder de houkou caen en manos de akatsuki, el poder de Shukaku, Isonade, Kaku, Raiju y Kyubi seria sellado y si los jinchurikis dependen del poder de su huésped, tendrán grandes problemas

- entiendo…- Tsunade extiende la mano para recoger el colgante pero antes de tener contacto con el se detiene- Yuto¿dijiste que solo yo o mi abuelo podríamos proteger este colgante?

- así es tsunade-sensei

- ¿y si hubiera un clon de mi abuelo serviría?

- ¿un clon?... bueno, yo creo que si, nunca lo había pensado, si podría funcionar¿por que lo pregunta sensei?

- Yamato - en eso un ANBU con la mascara de gato aparece delante de los rubios, Yuto por alguna razón se le quedo viendo y sintió una presencia familiar, como si ya lo hubiera conocido desde antes…- Yuto, el es Yamato, un capitán ANBU y es uno de mis mejores hombres, cuando Kakashi tubo un inconveniente con un akatsuki el ocupo el lugar de líder del equipo Kakashi, además de que el tiene la mayoría del DNA de mi abuelo, fue uno de los experimentos mas importantes de Orochimaru

- pobre de ti, lamento lo que te paso Yamato-san, mi nombre es Yuto

- no se preocupe Yuto-san estoy acostumbrado…- deja de mirar a Yuto y observa a la hokage- ¿desea algo Tsunade-sama?

- si Yamato, pero antes que nada quiero que recibas el colgante que trae Yuto en sus manos- el hombre dirige otra vez la mirada a el rubio y recibe el colgante, cuando lo hace el colgante empieza a emanar una luz de color blanco para luego extinguirse y retomar el color verde esmeralda que poseía antes- … lo que pensaba, Yamato tu misión tiene un rango de clase Súper S y consiste en proteger ese dije, no dejes que nadie que no este en esta habitación, además de Naruto y otros jinchurikis que están en la aldea lo vean, si es visto por un civil le borras la memoria y si es visto por un enemigo…

- entendido Tsunade-sama, pero ¿que tiene este dije para que me este dando estas instrucciones?

- sencillo, el poder de un bijuu

- ¿el poder de un bijuu?- dijo extrañado Yamato al recibir esa respuesta

- así es Yamato-san – dijo el ojiazul- este dije tiene el poder del cinco colas y es de suma importancia que lo proteja, ya que si cae en manos equivocadas, nos caerá una gran desgracia, no solo para Konoha, si no para el mundo, así que no creo que batalle en cuidar este pequeño dije¿verdad Tsunade-sensei?

- cuida de ese dije Yamato, como dije antes no dejes que nadie lo vea

- entendido Tsunade-sama¿Alguna otra cosa?

- si, sonara extraño pero si llegas a tener sueños extraños quiero que lo hables con el hombre a tu derecha

- hai…- y desaparece del lugar

- interesante Tsunade-sensei, interesante ¿como supo que la lagrima respondería a su chacra?

- el es la única persona en toda Konoha que puede hacer el Mokuton, y te agradecería que no interfieras en mi trabajo de Hokage, eso hace que pierda autoridad con mis hombres

- entiendo, no volverá a suceder Tsunade-sensei, pero quiero que recuerde, que en cuanto a los bijus se refiere, yo soy mas importante que usted, pero si es como ninja recibiré sus ordenes con mucho gusto

- gracias- dijo Tsunade

- no gracias a usted Tsunade-sensei, por que entienda cual es la posición de cada uno, y no se preocupe, usted me enseño bien cuando y en que forma debo darle importancia a mis deberes y obligaciones… por cierto ¿ni siquiera usted puede hacer el Mokuton cierto Tsunade-sensei?

-así es Yuto, solo los guardianes legítimos de los bijus pueden usar los cinco elementos y sus variantes entre ellos el Mokuton y el Hyouton¿verdad?- pregunta la rubia al recordar ese dato que hace mucho tiempo había oído de la boca de su abuelo

- el Hyouton, no tanto ya que hay una familia que puede hacer es elemento, de hecho es un dojutsu y eso lo se por que mi hija es descendiente de ese clan- aclaro el ojiazul enfrente de Tsunade, sentado en una silla que había cerca

- valla, que grata sorpresa me estas dando, entonces tu hija debe de tener un gran potencial, inclusive superior al tuyo

- así es Tsunade-sensei ella tiene un gran potencial, al igual que los otros dos niños que me acompañan, cada quien maneja el poder de su bijuu con mucha habilidad, además de que le ponen mucha dedicación a sus entrenamiento. Por cierto Tsunade-sensei, cuando mande la carta le decía a Sarutobi-sama que si me podía facilitar una vivienda en donde instalarme por un buen tiempo

- ¿de cuanto tiempo estamos hablando Yuto? - Tsunade puso mucho interés en la frase anterior y eso de notaba en su pregunta

- de aquí hasta que me muera, ya me canse el estar viajando de pueblo en pueblo, por tiempo indefinido, y con el temor de que descubran que hay tres jinchurikis y nos saquen del pueblo en una revuelta eso sucedió muchas veces y ya estoy harto

- entiendo, aquí eres bienvenido Uzumaki Yuto, con toda tu familia – Tsunade abre uno de los cajones del escritorio y le da unas llaves junto con una dirección- por cierto tus hijos tendrán un examen rápido para saber si son o no aptos para ser ninjas, aunque si tu los entrenaste, siento que no será muy necesario, pero ya sabes el protocolo, además de que se pondrá en discusión en el consejo de la aldea que si son aptos tendrán o no un nuevo sensei, también te harán una prueba para saber que tanto han decaído o incrementado tus habilidades como un shinobi y en la misma junta se discutirá el hecho si puedes o no servir a tu aldea, ya sabes como son los del consejo, se alteran si hay un nuevo shinobi en la aldea

- jejejeje, si lo entiendo, por eso no se preocupe Tsunade-sensei, lo único que pido es que no halla tanto papeleo, por que aun recuerdo las solicitudes para aceptar a ninjas de otras aldeas, por desertar de la anterior, eso si que fue frustrante- el rubio dio un suspiro de cansancio y resignación al recordar cuando su hermano era el hokage

- JAJAJAJAJA, hasta que por fin hay alguien que me comprende, bueno Yuto quieres una copita, ya sabes para festejar que estas de vuelta- Tsunade saca de el fondo de su escritorio una botella de sake y dos vasitos, para la bebida embriagante, al ver esto Yuto su rostro se ensombreció de inmediato, pero Tsunade no se dio cuenta de la reacción del joven rubio que estaba delante de ella

- lo siento Tsunade-sensei, pero ya no tomo, tengo 8 años sin tomar- esta declaración desconcertó a Tsunade de tal manera que no se dio cuenta que estaba derramando el embriagador liquido en su escritorio, además sus ojos se habían hecho blancos y un tic nervioso se apodero de uno de sus ojos

- Q- que e-estas diciendo, pero tu tomabas mas sake que Jiraiya, Orochimaru y yo juntos

- lo se Tsunade-sensei, y también recuerdo como mi hermano me regañaba por tomar sake a tan temprana edad, y no solo eso si no también en humillar a los tres grandes sannins en uno de sus vicios favoritos, jejeje, que tiempos aquellos… pero esos momentos murieron el día que murió mi esposa, Tsunade-sensei

- ya veo - Tsunade, había comprendido lo que quiso decir - guardemos esto para después - y Tsunade lo regresa a su escritorio, en un lugar que Shizune no pudiera encontrarlo tan fácilmente

- disculpe Tsunade-sensei, pero me tengo que retirar y acomodar todo en la casa para instalarnos en ella

- muy bien, puedes retirarte, después festejaremos tu regreso con algo menos alcohólico para ti

- jejeje, gracias - el rubio se dirigía a la puerta pero antes de tocar la perilla la hokage hace una ultima pregunta

- Yuto, antes de que te vallas ¿como supiste que Naruto me había ganado el dije de mi abuelo?

El rubio no contesto, si no lo que hizo fue abrir la puerta y cerrarla desde afuera, así podía ver la oficina de Tsunade, y también a la misma Tsunade, directo a los ojos para que lo viera bien y así fue como cerro la puerta, sin poder ver la reacción de su antigua maestra, aun cuando ya suponía la reacción que tendría la hokage al verlo a los ojos

Tsunade al ver los ojos de rubio vio algo que nunca creyó que podía ver, algo que la sorprendió mas que la noticia que Yuto era lo que era, lo que vio Tsunade era algo muy poderoso, tan poderoso que nunca podría hacerle frente ni en esta ni en otras vidas

- Co- como Yuto pue- pue de tener el Ry- Ry –Ryugan… el do-dojutsu le-legendario

* * *

Hola como están, perdonen la tardanza pero no pude escribir nada ya que tuve problemas con la computadora, además de otros problemas mas. 

Espero que les halla gustado el capitulo, además aprovecho para decirles que seguiré con el fic, pero no se cuando publicare, así que solo les pido que tengan paciencia en este y en otros fics que tengo publicados.

Cuídense y como dije espero que les allá gustado el capitulo

Kisame Hoshigaki


End file.
